Ángel
by Akasuna D' Shun
Summary: Historia narrada por June de Camaleón, del amor que siente hacia su tierno amigo Shun de Andrómeda. Un amor que se llevará hasta la eternidad.


Los personajes señalados son propiedad de Masami Kurumada del anime Saint Seiya

* * *

- Ten . Come algo June - me dijo con su habitual sonrisa , ofreciéndome un plato de comida .

- huele bien - lo recibí encantada .

Shun se sentó a mi lado esa tarde y almorzamos juntos mirando el paisaje, el cielo ya oscurecido . Habia sido muy difícil conseguir alimento y él logró su mayor esfuerzo. Una "tortuguita", como asi la había llamado, llegó a nuestras manos esa mañana . Reda la había traido , después de encontrarla andando cerca a la orilla de la isla.

- Bien, Reda. Hoy comeremos tortuga - le dijo Spica sonriendo satisfecho, afilando un enorme cuchillo.

Reda se acercó jadeando por el esfuerzo de cargar un animal tan pesado.

- !Dejate de bromas y ayúdame con esto! - le gritó dejando al fin caer a la tortuga.

Mientras yo me encargaba de lavar los utensilios, vi a Shun aproximarse a lo léjos , cargado de una carreta repleta de leña.

- Ya leyendo el lloroncito - burlado Spica - Trae al animal aquí.

El agua cálida del rio me hizo distraer un instante de las voces de mis compañeros , sólo el grito inesperado de Shun llamó mi atención.

- !No, Spica ¡ !Detente¡ - exclamó dejando la leña regada por el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le gritó Reda en cuanto Shun le arrebató de la mano a la tortuga .

- ¡No lo hagas! Por favor... - le suplicó abrazándola.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué ? - le gritó Spica enfurecido.

- Por favor...Reda...Spica...- Les suplicó Shun arrodillado, abrazando aun más a la tortuga , sintiendo latir su corazón con fuerza.

- !Dejate ya de tonterías y dame a ese animal ¡ - forcejeo con él , Spica.

- ¡No, no voy a permitir que la mates! - gritó Shun al borde del llanto, aferrándose a ella con mas fuerza.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus niñerías ! - lo pateó Spica.

- ¡No sabes cuanto nos costó encontrar comida para que vengas a arruinar todo! - Le gritó Reda golpeándolo.

Alarmada por los gritos , dejé mis labores y corrí asustada a donde estaban mis compañeros y vi a Shun llorando aferrado a una gran tortuga y a Reda y Spica que lo pateaban insultándolo.

- Ya basta , déjenlo - los alejé a empujones .

- ¡Ahora por culpa de esta niñita tendremos que trabajar el doble! - gruño Reda enfurecido.

- Shun ... - me dirigí a El.

- No, June...por favor...pobre tortuga - Me miró con sus ojos llorosos.

- Shun ... Debes entendre ...

- Mira June - me interrumpió - si no matas a la tortuga, yo conseguiré comida.

- Si claro - se burló Reda - ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? No sirves más que para reunir leña o lavar la ropa.

- Reda , Spica - se levantó y les dijo secando sus ojos - yo conseguiré comida , se los prometo.

- De acuerdo Shun, yo iré contigo - Le dije . Porque de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo ir solo.

- Total, más te vale que sea muy pronto , porque tengo hambre - soltó Spica el cuchillo al suelo, enojado.

Shun corrió con la tortuga en brazo y yo lo seguí. Tenia miedo todavía de que Spica fuera a matarla en su ausencia.

Antes de que atardeciera, regresamos con la espalda cargada de toda clase se hortalizas y frutos que habíamos logrado conseguir. Arrojando al suelo mi saco , me deje caer, sentada sobre el suelo. Estaba rendida. Shun, sin perder tiempo se había ido a lavar y preparó el solo los alimentos , pues Reda y Spica se había rehusado ayudarlo, decían que era su castigo por haberlos dejado varias horas sin comer.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré - le sonreí levantandome con dificultad. Mis piernas parecían hechas de roca pura.

- Tranquila, June. Puedo hacerlo solo - me ayudó a sentarme otra vez.

- Por su puesto que no. Debes estar cansado, Shun - Y en su voz, en su rostro, se le notaba.

Pero se salió con la suya y no me permitió ayudarlo, ni en la más mínima cosa. Cargó solo, la leña pesada; mientras Reda y Spica lo apuraban, como perros hambrientos esperando su comida.

- Ya estará listo, sólo falta un poquito - los calmó , removiendo con cuidado la olla en el fuego.

- ¡Apurate!

Finalmente, Shun pasó a sirvir la comida, en tazones hondos preferibles para esos dos que no dejaban de gritarlo. Yo me quedé sentada en las escaleras del pequeño templo en que nos alojábamos . Extrañamente, no sentía hambre. Cerré mis ojos unos momentos, quise sentir el aire golpeando suavemente mi cara y solo pensar en cosas bellas. Un tierno calor se dejó aparecer, invitando a la noche y al frío. Casi me quedo dormida, ahí sentada, cuando Shun se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Traia en una mano un plato de comida y en el otro brazo a la enorme tortuga.

- Shun...- susurré soñolienta.

- June, come algo - me ofreció el plato y se colocó a mi lado.

Realmente olía muy rico. No dude en probarlo y di una bocanada a lo que me había servido, estaba exquisito. Luego lo miré a él, sonreía complacido. Su mirada me derritió. No aguanté más , dejé el plato a mi costado izquierdo y tome sus delicadas y blancas manos entre las mías. Él se sorprendió.

- Un plato de comida preparado por ti...- le dije, hablándole casi en susurro, como si le hablara a un angel salido de mis sueños.

- Si, ¿Te gustó? - me preguntó riendo divertido.

Ignoré su pregunta, tan sólo me encantaba verlo sonreir.


End file.
